Basically, washing machines comprise a cabinet provided with a drum in which the clothes to be washed and/or centrifuged are placed. The inner area of the drum is accessed through an opening arranged on the top or on the front surface of the cabinet, said opening being protected by a door. After the washing machine has finished its operation, the user has to remove the clothes from the drum of the washing machine, place them in a bucket, and take to a clothesline to dry.
The literature describes washing machines that allow removing the basket in which the clothes to be washed are placed in such a manner that the user has easy access to the washed clothes and uses the basket to take them to the clothesline.
The invention U.S. Pat. No. 6,393,873 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,400 describe washing machines provided with a metallic cabinet for supporting a tank that contains a fixed intermediary basket inside, which provides a groove of a removable basket, said fixed intermediary basket rotating the removable basket and fastening it to the tank.
However, it is desired to provide a washing machine with a removable basket that has a simplified structure for sustaining the basket, allowing the removable basket to be fastened to and rotated directly in the tank, thus eliminating the need for a fixed intermediary basket arranged between the tank and the removable basket, which increases the cost and the weight of the end product, such a washing machine with a removable basket being described and claimed herein.